Fun on the Going Merry
by luffy fan
Summary: Luffy finds Nami on the deck of the Going Merry and things heat up!  I do not own one piece.


Nami was sitting out on the deck of the Going Sunny, looking up at the moon. It was a nice night. The crew had all gone to bed several hours before and she was enjoying some peace and quite.

Suddenly, she heard a loud bang. She spun around and was about to scream, but then she saw what had caused the noise. Luffy was standing about 20 feet away from her with pieces of a broken barrel all around him. He was also carrying a "snack" from the kitchen. He must have not seen where he was walking while eating and knocked the barrel over.

"Oops", said Luffy. He looked up and saw Nami then grinned his huge devilish grin. "Hey Nami. Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest", sighed Nami.

Luffy finished what was left of his snack in one bite and strolled over to where Nami was sitting. "Whatcha doing?" he said.

"Nothing much, just looking at the sky." she said.

"Ah." nodded Luffy.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Nami looked over at Luffy and saw that he was staring directly at her chest.

"Luffy! What are you doing!" demanded Nami.

Luffy looked up and blushed. "You-you look co-cold." he stammered.

Nami looked down and saw that her nipples were poking out of shirt. How embarrassing! She immediately crossed her arms over her chest and blushed.

Luffy laughed. "Don't worry, I've seen you naked before."

Nami went to hit Luffy in the shoulder but he moved quickly and caught her arm. The move surpised Nami. She could usually get a punch in whenever Luffy was acting up. Luffy stared at Nami.

"Nami, that wasn't very nice. I was just about to compliment your breasts." said Luffy.

Nami's blush deepened. What was with Luffy? She didn't even think he noticed things like breasts.

Just then, Luffy leaned over and kissed Nami on the lips. At first, Nami sat riggid, completely shocked. But Luffy's mouth was so gentle, and she was curious. She titled her head back and opened her mouth slightly. Luffy responded immediately, and slipped his tongue inside. Their tongues danced around and Nami was beginning to get dizzy. This kiss was amazing! Who would have guessed that Luffy would be so good at this. After a few moments, the kiss broke and the couple sat, panting slightly.

"Luffy, what has gotten into you?" asked Nami.

"I've wanted to do that a long time, now just seemed right." replied Luffy.

Nami was a little flattered. She had never suspected that Luffy might have a crush on her.

Luffy interupted Nami's train of thought with another kiss. He was leaning against her and she could feel his chest muscles through her shirt. He really had a nice body now that she thought about it.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Nami and began to gently carress her back. She let out a little moan that didn't escape Luffy's attention. He pressed against her harder, pushing Nami onto her back. Luffy began to kiss her neck. She moaned again. She seemed to like the attention he was showing her neck. She was so beautiful. Why had he waited so long to do this?

Luffy was now laying on top of Nami, kissing and sucking her neck. Nami was astutely aware of how close their bodies were to each other. And, if she wasn't mistaken, Luffy was getting hard.

Luffy's body wasn't the only one showing interest in sex. Nami could feel her crotch moistening with desire.

Luffy ran a hand down her neck and rested it on her chest. He began to gently rub her breast.

"Looks like you aren't cold anymore, Nami-san", whispered Luffy.

Luffy pulled away briefly and lifted Nami's shirt, exposing a white bra. She helped him by removing the rest of the shirt. Luffy was staring at her, hungerly. She paused for a moment, and then reached around her back and unsnapped the bra. Luffy sucked in a breath of air sharply. Her pale, smooth breasts were completely exposed and they were beautiful. He grabbed one and tugged slightly.

"Luffy, be gentle!" Nami scolded.

Luffy brought his head down and started to nibble and suck on Nami's breast. Nami could feel his tongue lapping at her little buds. It felt heavenly. His knee was against her crotch and she fought the urge to start dry humping his leg. She still had her dignity afterall.

Luffy continued to gently tease her breasts. Nami was panting and moaning. The noises were turning him on but he didn't want to rush anything. He wanted to enjoy every piece of Nami-san.

Nami didn't know how much more she could take. She had never wanted a man so badly in her life. If Luffy didn't fuck her soon, she would burst. She reached out and grabbed the bulge in Luffy's pants. That got Luffy's attention and he stopped mid-suck.

"Oh Nami..." Luffy moaned.

"Why don't you take these off Luffy?" Nami asked sweetly.

Luffy complied and was naked in seconds. He then turned to Nami and began pulling at her skirt and panties.

"Wait Luffy, let me do it" said Nami.

She lifted her hips and pulled her skirt and panties off. The panties were soaking wet with her juices. Luffy pushed her legs open and stared. Nami blushed and looked away. She had the prettiest pink folds and they were glistening. Luffy reached out and tentatively carressed her sex. Nami's eyes fluttered and she arched her back slightly. Seeing Nami's reaction, Luffy became more bold and slid a finger in her entrance. Nami bucked her hips and moaned.

Luffy watched as his finder slid in and out of Nami. She had picked up on his rhythm and was rocking her hips, trying to urge the finger deeper inside her. Her face was starting to get flushed. She was so beautiful to watch. Completely unaware of the show she was putting on.

"Luffy, please fuck me. I wanted to feel you inside me."

Luffy was more than happy to comply. He penis was already leaking pre-cum and was ready to join in.

Luffy leaned over Nami and thrust himelf inside her. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him. Luffy pulled back and thurst again, burying his cock deep inside her.

"Yes," moaned Nami. "Like that!".

Luffy pounded her again. The more force Luffy used, the more Nami moaned. The thrusts were so forceful, Nami was actually scooting across the deck inch by inch.

The noises escalated. Skin slapping against skin could be heard over the moans and pants. Nami's breasts were bouncing as Luffy pumped her.

"Nami, you feel so good! Your pussy is so tight and wet!" exclaimed Luffy.

Nami wasn't sure how Luffy had learned to talk so dirty but apparently there were a lot of things she didn't know about him.

The pace increased and the couple was nearing orgasm. Luffy looked down at Nami.

"Nami, I want you to come for me."

As if on cue, Nami felt the pressure that had been building up inside of her reach its boiling point and she toppled into a mind blowing orgasm.

Luffy was watching Nami's orgasm. He could feel her clinching around his length and it sent him over the edge. Luffy continued to pound Nami as he ejaculated inside her. This had to be the greatest feeling in the world. After a few moments, he was spent and stopped moving. Luffy lowered his head and rested on top of Nami. The couple layed like the for a few moments, enjoying the after glow of their orgasms.

Nami was the first to speak. "Luffy, that was amazing! I never expected this to happen!"

Luffy just smiled. This was something that he had been hoping for, for a long time.


End file.
